Chase
by DRX2004
Summary: Nathan Chase. 33 years old of American decent from Brooklyn NYC. Chase joined Team Rainbow to rid the world of terrorism, expecting the people he joined to be callous folk, hardened by conflict, but instead he found people with their own stories, people who care for the rest of the world. Friendships are formed and love is found. Rated M because of some explicit violence swearing


Nathan stared at the words written on the pristine white letter in his hands. The letter read: _Follow these instructions to the letter then burn this message. Meet me outside the hardware store on the corner of Madison and Delaware. I will be wearing a black trench coat, I will be there at 11PM. Do not be late._ Nathan had read the letter many times and finally decided to meet this mysterious person. He was standing on the street corner, the hardware store just behind him, and he was spontaneously checking the silver Rolex on his wrist, a watch given to him by his father before he died. 11PM came and Nathan took out a lighter to burn the instructions.

"Is your name Nathan Chase?" A man with a british accent asked from behind him.

"Depends who's asking?" Nathan responded, turning to see a 5'9" man wearing a black trench coat over odd clothes. He looked about fifty with short brown hair and a thick beard.

"My name is Mike Baker and I've come to talk to you, do you know a good diner or restaurant?"

"I know one of the best coffee shops in brooklyn?"

"That'll do just fine. Show me where it is."

"Sure, it only about five minutes away from here, follow me." Nathan was about 5'11" so he was taller than the older man, he had wavy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was handsome as well, his chiseled face lending to that.

Nathan and Mike sat in a booth towards the back of the coffee shop, Nathan sipping a black coffee while the older man drank an english breakfast tea.

"I understand that you have had previous experience with the US military, and that you served in Afghanistan."

"That's right." Nathan said, his free hand reaching to touch his ribs, a scar beneath his clothing left by his experience.

"Well, I've looked over your file, and I think you're perfect for the job."

"What job?"

"I'm guessing you've heard of Counter Terrorism Units?" Nathan gazed into Mike's aged eyes and said,

"Yes? Everyone has heard of them."

"But not everyone has heard of Team Rainbow." Nathan blinked curiously.

"What's team Rainbow?" Mike looked around the coffee store and watched as people sipped coffee and ate cookies.

"Team Rainbow is a secret organization formed by CTU's all around the world, Joint Task Force 2 from Canada, The national gendarmerie intervention group from france, the Special Air service from the UK, even the Navy Seals from right here in America." Nathan stared at Mike with confusion and asked,

"So what's it got to do with me?"

"We are always looking for new members to join us and we have shortlisted you to join us."

"I have only one question, When do I start?"

"Right away. Follow me." Mike stood up to leave and Nathan said,

"Wait a minute, Where are you taking me?"

"To a secret location, you can never tell anyone about this place."

"I understand sir." Mike turned to Nathan and said,

"Quickly, go home and pack a bag, bring some clothes, that's all you need. Meet me back here in half an hour." Nathan nodded and stepped outside into the rain.

He stepped into his apartment and grabbed his suitcase, it was black and sturdy. He threw in clothes haphazardly and wheeled it through his door, locking his apartment and pocketing the key. He met Mike back at the coffee store and Mike took him to a black 1965 lincoln convertible and the two of them sat in the back seat. Mike began talking to Nathan about CTU's but Nathan couldn't help but notice the driver. She was a pretty japanese woman with shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. Nathan was focussing on the driver and Mike noticed, saying,

"This is Yumiko Imagawa, AKA Hibana. She joined Rainbow about two years ago and she's a valuable asset to our attacking team."

"Attacking?" Nathan asked,

"Yeah, we both attack and defend sites. We have a number of specialists in both fields."

"And what field will I be?"

"We can't decide now, we need to assess your skills first." Yumiko finally said.

"Please concentrate on driving Yumiko." Mike commanded sternly and Yumiko snapped her head back to look at the road.

After a while, they arrived at an airport and Yumiko stopped the car, passing the keys to a valet.

"What about the car?" Nathan asked and Yumiko smiled,

"It's a rental dummy." Mike laughed and said,

"Don't worry about Yumi, she likes to joke around." They boarded a plane and took a short flight. As soon as they got off the plane and got into a new car, a mercedes jeep, Yumiko stabbed him in the arm with a needle.

Nathan felt woozy and slurred,

"What happened, what have you done to me?"

"Sorry but we have to sedate you so you can't reveal the location of the base, sorry!" Yumiko said apologetically. Nathan slept like a baby and woke in a white room wearing a white robe. He tried to rub his eyes but found his arms strapped down to the gurney he was on. A man with tan skin and greying black hair was standing above him. He spoke with a french accent,

"Hello there, you've been out for quite a while."  
"Who are you?" Nathan asked, his lips dry.

"My name is Gustave Kateb, I am the medic here." A woman with pale skin and short ginger hair and a scar marring her face. She spoke with a russian accent,

"Gustave, shall I administer the adrenal surge?"

"Yes, Lera. Let's wake him up." Nathan suddenly felt adrenaline surge through his body and the doctor removed his restraints. Nathan sat up to see Mike, Yumiko and an Asian man who was typing away at an electronic pad.

"Glad to see you're up eh Nathan. You've been out for about two days."

"Two days? What the fuck?" Yumiko hid her smirk.

"Yeah, Yumi administered a bit too much sedative." Mike explained while Yumiko almost wet herself laughing.

"And who are these people?"

"This is our other science specialist, Lera Melnikova and this here is Masaru Enatsu." Masaru looked up, he had messy black hair and dark eyes, similar to Yumiko. Yumiko stood up and said,

"Come on Nathan, I'll show you around." Nathan stood up but Gustave held up a hand.

"You need to get changed first. There are some clothes behind that curtain, you can change behind there." Nathan stepped behind the curtain and tore off the robe, pulling a pair of jeans on over his underpants and pulling on a fitting black polo shirt. He tugged on his boots and followed Yumiko out of the office.

"You drool in your sleep." Yumiko said matter of factly.

"Do I?" Nathan asked,

"Yeah, also no one else wanted to undress you in the Doc's office, let's just say I don't need to imagine what you look like with no clothes on." Nathan blushed as Yumiko giggled cheekily. "This here is the common room, we come here just to hang out, you'll find me in here most days." She showed him a large room with modern decorations. "Our quarters are down this hallway, yours is room 49. You're allowed to decorate them in whatever way you want." She then led him to a modernly decorated bar. "You'll often find Alexandr and Lera in here drinking, and probably Seamus as well." Yumiko led him to one final room. "This is the tech room. You can often find people here working on their gadgets." One person was already there, tinkering with what appeared to be a small wrist mounted device. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who's that?"

"That's Monika Weiss. We call her IQ. She's from germany, part of GSG9." Monika looked up and smiled at Nathan with a cute smile. Nathan looked away quickly and followed Yumiko back to the living quarters. Yumiko smiled and left to go to her room while Nathan wondered down to his room. Suddenly two women burst out of a room, one with green hair and an angry expression on her face, the other with brown hair yelling,

"Ela, come back!" she had a polish accent and the other woman, who he presumed was Ela turned and yelled,

"No Zofia! I don't want anything to do with you or the family!" and stormed off. Zofia noticed Nathan and said,

"I apologise for my sister. She can be a bit stuck up sometimes."

"I never would have guessed."

"I'm Zofia Bosak of GROM. It's nice to meet you?"

"Nathan." Nathan finished.

"If you excuse me, I need a drink. Care to join me?"

"No thanks. I've got some stuff I need to take care of. Maybe later."

"Sure. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Nathan said as Zofia walked off. Ela poked her head out from behind her door and whispered,

"Hey, newbie, get your butt in here now." Nathan shrugged and walked into Ela's room. She slammed the door behind her and turned to face Nathan.

"Hi, Ela I'm guessing?" Nathan stuttered but Ela pressed a finger to his lips.

"No, talk. I think you're cute. What do you think of me?"

"Very pretty. Can I go now?" Ela giggled childishly,

"No. You're staying here for while." Nathan stood abruptly and raced to the door, pulling it open and slamming it shut behind him.

Nathan pulled open the door to his room to reveal an empty room with a closet in one corner, a full length mirror on the wall and a king size bed with blank white sheets. The floor was carpeted with thick white carpet and the walls were red wallpaper. Nathan opened the closet to see the rest of his clothes hanging up and a pair of black converse trainers sat in the bottom. He sat back on the bed and sighed deeply not realising that someone was watching him from a small drone attached to the roof, a shield keeping it invisible.

Masaru Enatsa dipped his hand into his bucket of popcorn absentmindedly as he watched through the eyes of one of his Yokai drones, Nathan falling to sleep. Mike walked in and Masaru sat up abruptly, spilling popcorn all over the place and snatched his tablet towards him.

"Seen anything Masaru?"

"Not much yet Sir." Masaru said while studying the monitor intently. "I will keep observing the new recruit through the night." Mike smiled slightly and noticed the spilled popcorn.

"I'll bring you in some coffee. And some more popcorn." Masaru blushed and said,

"Thank you Sir. Have a good evening."

"You too Masaru." and with that, Mike walked out of Masaru's office while the Japanese man reclined in the chair and yawned slightly.


End file.
